Betty anne bongo's friends see the Henry and June show/Angelica Pickles gets grounded
Transcript: Betty anne bongo: Hola, my name is betty anne bongo, I sing this little song-o, I sing this all day long-o, and today, my good friends, Tina, Beth, Billy, Virgil, Gordon and Paul, are going to see the Henry and June show (At the bus stop) Betty anne bongo: Hola guys, excited to see the Henry and June show? The populars: yes betty anne bongo Betty anne bongo: good (The bus came) Betty anne bongo: here it comes, see you there (The bus drives past the restaurant) Boris the Teeth Guy: GET BACK HERE B****, OR ELSE, FACE MY DIRTY TEETH, FACE IT! (The bus drives past the Blu-ray and DVD store) Horace N. Buggy: Andy Panda how dare you get Rio 2 on Blu-Ray? You're supposed to get Inside out on DVD. So you did not know Hotel Transylvania on DVD for you. When we get home, I will change it from Ice Age trilogy on FX to Teletubbies on PBS Kids. Andy Panda: (In Johnny Test's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (The bus drives past the cinema) Mr. Arschloch: Kleines Arschloch how dare you watch Captain America: Civil War? You're supposed to watch Rock-A-Doodle! So you did not know Ice Age trilogy on DVD for you. When we get home, I will change it from Rio 2 on FXX to Poka No Shimajirō on the Family Channel! Kleines Arschloch: (In Larry's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (when the populars arrive at the radio city music hall) Ticket manager: welcome to the theatre, what show would you like to see, we got, shrek the musical, the little mermaid Broadway, Aladdin Broadway, The Lion King Broadway, Mighty morphin power rangers live on stage, and many more Tina: we would like tickets for the Henry and June show (cut to dressing room) Henry: hi betty anne bongo, you ready Betty anne bongo: yes I am, and I got my electric guitar! June: great, the guys, they're the house band, they will play the pay cards theme Betty anne bongo: yay! (Cut back to the counter) Ticket manager: welcome to the theatre, what show would you like to see? Azura: We would like 6 tickets for Mighty morphin power rangers on live stage. Ticket manager: Here you go. (Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Annet Myer, Maria Posada, and Iris then enter the theatre. Drew, Charlotte, and Angelica appear) Drew pickles: we would like 3 tickets to the Henry and June show Ticket manager: here you go Angelica Pickles: but I want to see dora the explorer live Charlotte pickles: sorry Angelica, you are not allowed to see the show, because it's made by paramount and nickelodeon, we are going to see the Henry and June show (Cut to Jimmy McGee on stage) Jimmy mcgee: live from radio city music hall in New York city, it's the Henry and June show! Featuring guest stars the offbeats, the populars, Joseph Ashton and his circus family, Dante phyllis, the olsen twins, the guy from the zoo with all the animals and everyone else! Featuring the populars players, and the Henry and June dancers, And Now, here are the stars of the show, Henry and June!! (cut to Henry and June on showbiz swings) June: okay, let's hear it for our house band (Audience applauses) June: so, how's everybody doing tonight? Audience: (except Henry, June, and Angelica Pickles) good! Henry: that is what we heard, welcome to the Henry and June show, all of you are going to love it June: that's right, now, please put your hands together, for the girl who loves playing bongos and sings her song, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, betty anne bongo! (Three curtains open to reveal betty anne bongo, who is backed by Tommy, repunzil and august) Betty anne bongo: (singing her full version of her theme song while playing her electric guitar) Hola, my name is betty anne bongo, and I sing a little song-o, I sing this all day long-o, I yi yi yi yi, my name is betty anne bongo, I'm so cute-o and they call me, you'll hug me, squeeze me too, I yi yi yi yi Arriba! Angelica Pickles: I do not want to see the Henry and June show Charlotte pickles: angelica, you need to be quiet June: betty anne bongo everybody! (Audience cheers wildly for betty anne bongo) Henry: okay then, let's hear it for six mean kids, here's... the populars! (Audience cheers) Larry: the kids won't come out in their dressing room Henry: anyways, let's hear it for the circus woman who is going to do gymnastics Dante phyllis: what? Now? I haven't finished painting my nails Henry: ladies and gentlemen, presenting, the one, the only, DANTE PHYLLIS! (Dante phyllis comes on stage) June: Dante phyllis, everybody! Dante phyllis: thank you Henry and June, today, I will do some gymnastics, and I got the radio to play disco inferno by the trammps, music! (As Dante does her gymnastics) Henry: Dante phyllis! June: and now, our next guest, who is going to do the same as Dante phyllis does Henry: so tonight, doing the same with Hollywood squares theme in 1986 to 1989, we have the man himself June: please welcome the king of circus, Joseph Ashton and his circus family! Angelica Pickles: not so fast Henry: oi you! Angelica: I'm going to beat you both up! Henry: noooo! June: noooo! Giffany, Iris, Dark Magician Girl, Annet Myer, and Maria Posada then appear outside from the theater Iris: Oh no! We can't believe that we won't be able to see Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live on Stage because of the fire! Now we will miss Jason the Red Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Kimberly the Pink Ranger, Lion Trini the Yellow Ranger! Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums